


I Used to Be a Butterfly

by HarmoniaChimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: "I could've been a different me."





	I Used to Be a Butterfly

I used to be a butterfly,  
I used to play around with light,  
Agile and quick–I never missed  
And no one thought it’d end like this.  
  
But one day the light burnt me,  
My graceful wings ached terribly.  
It was the climax of my life,  
The time I thought I was ready to die.  
  
And I lost myself in pain,  
I got to love it, I got insane.  
The more it burnt, the more I craved,  
But this path led me to my grave.  
  
My graceful wings at last stopped still,  
But I couldn’t help my insanity  
And day by day, piece by piece  
I got to lose my graceful wings.  
  
  
I used to be a butterfly,  
But now I’m nothing but a lie.  
My graceful wings I hold to me  
To cherish what I could have been.  
  
“It’s all their fault,” I tell myself.  
“It’s all  _their_  doing,  _they_  cut your flesh.”  
But it’s no use, I still believe  
I could’ve been a different me. 

**Author's Note:**

> A poem that’s gotta be like 7 years at this point. Everyone tends to have a different interpretation. For me, it was about my childhood: bullying + distant but expectant family + hopefully and yet hopelessly trying to get close to people but getting burnt over and over. And yet I only stopped trying when I got burnt beyond recognition. Sometimes I wonder if I’d be a different person if that hadn’t happened. If I’d be a better person. Guess I’ll never know.


End file.
